


Everything's Peaceful

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [35]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Because why not? xD, Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling After, Demon/Human Relationship, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Referenced intimate closeness, Spooning Sex, Top Black Hat/Bottom Dr.Flug, Touching, Warmth & Coldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat & Dr. Flug spend a night alone together ♡[Paperhat One-shot]
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), PaperHat
Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Everything's Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile [or at least it seems like xD] since I've written anything for them, so I decided to, since I got inspired :) 💙 Something soft with these two 💜

It was a cold, dark night. Although it's warmer in there, in that mansion. That room in there is dimmed, like always. Which lit everything around them. Just the way they like. 

They are in this eldritch demon's private room, with the door closed and locked. Even the vent was sealed shut. So that no one, especially the others, could bother them. 

There were clothes and even Dr. Flug's paperbag on the ground, they're everywhere. Not that either of them mind it much. 

These two guys are naked now, bare skinned again. 

Black Hat was on top of him. He pinned Flug down on the bed, on his back. He kept that other male under him. He's staying close to Flug. 

He stared at him, silently, loving that sight of his lover. He noticed a blush from Flug. He smiled at that. 

Flug stays where he was. He blushed deeply, a bit more now. He was slightly flustered. With a darkened reddish shade, his face heated up. He felt insecure. 

Black Hat loves Flug's appearance though. He leaned down and kissed him, feeling Flug's softened lips. He deepened it, slowly. He made a hum in that kiss too. He puts his fingers through Flug's hair, with such gentleness, even affectionately. Strangely enough. 

Flug hummed softly, still blushing. He wrapped his arms around Black Hat's neck, pulling him even closer. He closed his unique shaded eyes, for just a second or two. He feels calm, relaxed with him. Even comfortable. 

Black Hat didn't mind that, in fact he was loving it even more, that closeness. It's nice. He wants to feel him closer. 

He pulled apart from this kiss, so that Flug could breathe again. Now he started touching him. 

Flug let out another hum, a lower noise than before. He opened his eyes, looking at Black Hat. He was staring at him, quietly. He appreciated that softness, a slight gentleness. It made him feel loved. 

Black Hat touched him for a bit, also kissing down Flug's body, in a gentle way. He felt how smooth his lover's skin was, even more than his own. His eyes got softer as he kept his stare on him again. He was down to that other male's v-line now. 

Flug had a smile. Even if he was slightly breathless. His blush gets darker. 

Black Hat just smiled again. He keeps his touch as gentle as he could, especially with his sharp claws. He doesn't bite ethier, because of his teeth, those fangs. He leaves slight marks on him. On Flug's neck, collarbones, and inner thighs. He touches this younger human male's legs, while he does that. 

Flug kept his eyes on the older, demonic male as well. He also has another smile. 

Which made that eldritch demon feel a strange yet nice feeling, a love for him. 

Black Hat was thinking, deep in his thoughts as his mind faded. 

Usually, like always, he would want it differently. He liked rough sex better, to have his lover in pain, bloody and screaming. He is a demonic being, after all. 

Although it's not like that between them. It was truly different. Because Flug is special to him. Their love for each other was genuine, intimate and loving. Affectionate, passionate. He loved having a soft, gentle relationship with him. Flug was everything to him. They had trust in each other, after years of working together. He felt peaceful with Flug, not so angry all the time. It was a feeling that made him relax. Comfortable even. He knew that his lover feels the same way too. 

Black Hat snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts of him, from Flug's touch on his arm. 

His stare was on him once again. He was smiling now. He leans down, over him. He gave another kiss to Flug. 

Flug was kissing him as well, also with love and affection. He enjoyed each second and every moment with Black Hat, his demon lover. Even if it sounded strange to others, he didn't really care. 

He just wanted to be closer to him, it's been awhile since they've done this. He knows that this other male knows it. That's probably why that demonic guy acted like this during their time together right now. He didn't mind. In fact, he loves it. 

Black Hat was noticing Flug's happiness, how his lover's eyes lit up ever so slightly. It made another smile get on his own lips. 

There's another reason why he was being so gentle too, it's because he knew Flug was hurt. 

His scientist, his doctor had recently injured himself in the lab from a broken unstable device. That invention nearly caused him to lose his life, almost killing Flug. It happened a few days ago. That eldritch demon insisted that Flug should rest more, but this other male didn't want to. Especially that night, for the reason of wanting to be closer to Black Hat again, to have that intimacy like before. Black Hat agreed to let him have what he wants. 

Black Hat snaps out of his thoughts once more. He was reaching into the nightstand drawer, taking out some stuff. He opens a bottle of lube. 

After lubing his fingers, he started to prepare him, gentled and slowed. He fingered Flug, spreading him open. 

Flug lets out some noises. 

Black Hat pulled these fingers out, eventually. He put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He made sure that his erection was covered. He puts this bottle of lube on that nightstand again, although not in the drawer, leaving it open. He lifted Flug's legs, slightly. 

Flug hissed in pain now, mostly from his back. 

Black Hat noticed that, instantly, pulling away for a second. 

"..s-sorry, I'II be fine, just.." Flug said

"Shh, don't apologize." Black Hat said, as he replied at that. 

Then, Black Hat turned him onto his side. He gets behind that other male, his chest and stomach against Flug's back. He put him in this position, knowing it will be better for Flug during sex. 

Flug shivered slightly, at that closeness. He feels Black Hat's cold body on him. But he also loved it, this was even nicer. He breathed quietly again. He shuts his eyes now, like earlier. 

Black Hat stayed there, close to him. He takes in Flug's warmth, loving that and this other male's scent that's intoxicatingly sweeter than ever. More than usual anyway. 

He noticed that Flug was shivering, but thankfully it wasn't because of his cold skin. He was leaning on him, spooning Flug from behind. He was also holding him, even closer. His arms wrapped around Flug's body. He was breathing in a silent way too, that chillness on his lover's neck again. 

After awhile, it seemed that, he finally talked. He whispered in into Flug's ear, with his low voice. "..tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?" 

Flug nodded at that now, in understanding. 

Black Hat seems satisfied with this. He positioned his dick near Flug's entrance, then he gripped onto that other male's thigh, gently. He pushed inside him. Slowly again. He let out a moan, at feeling that tightness in Flug. 

Flug gasped sharply, each breath from him was heavy. He kept his eyes closed. He grips onto Black Hat's arm. He held it, tightly, for comfort. 

Black Hat didn't mind, again. He lets him do that. He comforted Flug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. His eyes softened once more as well. His touch was also gentle as he caressed Flug's inner thigh, then his lover's body, being careful with his claws. He let Flug adjust to it. 

Flug breathed and adjusted slowly, gripping onto the bed sheets. He stays in Black Hat's arms. He was calming down, relaxing with him. His heart was still beating in a steady rhythm. 

Black Hat felt Flug's calmer presence. He starts to thrust, evenly paced. Not too hard or deep, yet. His thrusts stay the same in pacing. 

He almost let out a shiver himself, already feeling a sensation. He had missed this a lot, that love making they would do often. He was just glad to be close to him. Just to love Flug. 

"Ahh~ B-Black Hat~" 

"..Flug~" 

They were both moaning, saying each other's names. Silently. Breathlessly. Already in a pleasured bliss. 

Their bodies are very close, against each other, warm and cold skin that were so different compared to one another. Dark gray skin on pale white skin. On those black and crimson red silky sheets. 

That moonlight shined down on them and illuminated these two in a dim lighting, which appeared like a shading of slight blue. 

Flug moaned, arching his body against Black Hat's. He was already nearing his climax. He knew that his lover was too. 

Black Hat was still thrusting, in and out of him. He lets out another moan again, slowly getting deeper inside Flug now. "..fuck~" 

"J-Jefe..~" 

Black Hat heard him, as he also moaned. He made slow, soft love to him. That was almost sweet as well. He thrusted a bit. He hits that spot in Flug, those nerves and the other male's prostate. 

That was it for Flug. 

Flug moans a bit and arched his back. "..~ah-!" He came after that, covering his lower abdomen. 

Black Hat came with him, in the condom. 

They both calmed down, after a while. 

After that, Black Hat pulled out of Flug. Carefully, in a slower way. He took off that now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned Flug off too, with a small cloth. He was throwing that out. He checked Flug over as well, making sure he hadn't ripped him in there. 

Black Hat also lays down with Flug, after that. He watched him for awhile. 

Flug turns around, lying on him, his head on Black Hat's shoulder. He smiled softly, sleepily but happily. 

Black Hat had a slight smile again too. 

He holds him in his arms. He listened to Flug's silent heartbeat and quiet breathing. 

There was a nice silence between them as they stayed there, even closer to each other. They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled against one another. That warmth on coldness again. 

They kept cuddling, a blanket halfway over them. Which covered their lower bare bodies. 

Eventually, they fall unconscious. They both closed their eyes, falling asleep together. Peacefully, quieter now with this slight chilly breeze. In that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't expect this to be that long xD & I hope that you all enjoyed/loved reading it 🎩💜♡


End file.
